Sophia's Third Present
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Fayt and Sophia have been married for two years but she has become sick lately. To top things up, Fayt can't remember what Sunday is. Her birthday? Anniversary? Who knows? Sophia! [Fluffier than cake! No Spoilers]


"I've gained weight!" Sophia growled, while standing in front of the mirror. Occasionally, she would jerk her body and see herself from every angle but her face was still scrunched up; no angle changed.

"You did eat a tub of ice cream not to long ago." Fayt pointed out. His body sat upright on the bed with a pillow sandwiched between the headboard and his back. Blankets covered his lower body as they curled up at his waist. "Besides," he continued, "I didn't notice. Even if you weighted a hundred kilos I'd still love you, sweetie. Come to bed, you haven't been feeling well lately and you need your rest."

"I can barely fit into these pajamas!" She complained, in a huff. Throwing her hands to her side, she marched her way towards the bed; her feet stomped as if each step was an earthquake.

"Then stop eating ice cream." He suggested, as he adjusted his body into a laying position. "No wonder why you're sick."

"But I like ice cream!" She argued like a small child. The covers flung open when she swung her arm in disgust.

"Still, you're starting to eat a whole litre of ice cream in one sitting. If you're that hungry eat a kilogram of carrots instead."

"Fine." She sighed, while dropping her weight into the bed. Fayt reached his arm around towards the night table and turned the knob to the lamp as Sophia buried herself in the blankets. "I love you," she said in the darkness; her body shuffled towards his.

"Love you too. G'night"

0000

Feet raced across the room as the furniture clattered with the steps. The door to the bathroom flew open, hitting the wall in a loud bang. His eye's shot open as his body jolted with anxiety, almost as if he had been electrocuted. He shook himself, chucked the blankets aside and followed her into the bathroom. The sun shined thought the drapes, illuminating his path, yet blinding his eyes and caused him to blink. Sophia sat on the titled flooring with her arms sprawled around the toilet, as if she had been embracing it. Her face was pale while sweat drops dripped from her hairline and eyebrows. Planting himself beside her, he brushed her hair back and held it out of her face.

"Thanks." She spoke, sounding as if she had been dead twice.

"I think you should see a doctor." Fayt advised, as he reached his arm over her shoulder. Her body leaned sideways towards him while her head rested on his chest.

"I'll be fine." Sophia lifted her body up in a limp manner. Fayt let go of her hair, watching it sway back into place, and raised his body to face her. Placing a hand to her cheek and the other on her shoulder, he looked at her saying: "You should rest."

"But I have to go to work." She argued as her lips curved into a frown. "I've already missed so much work. Nurses can't be missing many days because we have to work twenty-four seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year. It's probably just the flu, I'm fine."

"You don't want to infect the hospital." His words silenced her. She stood there and paused for a moment to think, turning her head while rolling her eyes. "Fine," she replied in a sigh. "I'll stay home... again! Looks like we can't go on vacation in December."

"I'll call the doctor and arrange an appointment for you this afternoon." He confirmed while planting his lips on her forehead. "I don't mind not spending Christmas without you as long as you're healthy. Now, don't be eating anymore ice cream."

"You sound like my father sometimes. And you worry too much."

"I just want you to be healthy."

00000

"Sunday," the word rang though his head. "What's on Tomorrow?"

He set the tray on the night table and slid it further. Bending his knees, he kneeled on the ground, making himself at level as the bed. Sophia's arms wrapped around his pillow and squeezed unto it with a smile on her face. A few strands of hair hung unto her face, swaying, when she breathed.

_"Honey, I'm home!" He announced from the doorway to their flat. After kicking his shoes off, he trotted into the kitchen. "I got you some Sprite-" Sophia stood beside the fridge with a cup to her lips, drinking orange liquid. "You shouldn't drink orange juice, you're sick!" He muttered, tossing the bags in his hands unto the table, and then yanking the empty cup from her hand. _

_"The doctor said I needed more vitamins, mostly B." Sophia explained, taking the cup back from him, then setting it in the sink. Her lips were curled upwards in a smile the entire time, but her eyes were puffy indicating she was crying earlier. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a finger on her cheek underneath her eye. _

_"Nothing, I'm just… happy." She answered, cheerfully. Her smile was shown through her words. _

_"But you were crying," he informed, placing both of his hands unto her shoulders and gently gave them a rub. "What did the doctor say?" _

_"Just a bug, nothing serious." She responded, but he continued to stare directly in her eyes, with his eyebrows somewhat crossed, studying her. "It's nothing, Fayt." Pausing for a moment, she changed the subject by saying: "Buy enough stuff? Did it cost more than one of your text books?" _

_"Ha ha, funny!" He teased with a wide smile. Whenever she went shopping (which was often) and showed him what she had bought he would complain by saying, "those shoes (or item, mostly shoes) cost more than one of my textbooks." Almost all of the time, he was right. _

_"I am working a drug store this summer while schools out, so I thought I would get you some things to make you feel better." _

_"Aw, thanks." She smiled, while giving him a peck on the cheek. "Are you working Sunday?" _

_"No," he replied, but the word Sunday repeated itself in his head. _

_"Good. Speaking of shopping-" _

_"Oh, no!" Fayt sighed, as he moved his hand towards his forehead, and massaged his temple. _

_"This shirt only cost thirty dollars you should be proud." She chuckled. Her legs moved quickly in a fast walk towards the bedroom as he stood there thinking, "Sunday" _

_"See." She showed him a v-neck t-shirt that had a ribbon tied underneath the bust line. The material on the stomach was flowed out like a skirt, loosely around. The thing he noticed the most was the size: it was much larger than the clothes she normally would wear. _

_"Sophia, you aren't that fat!" _

_"I'm not **that** fat?" _

_"No, that wasn't what I meant." He stuttered, as his hands waved. "Oh, boy." He thought. "Look," he tried to explain himself, "I meant, you said you've gained weight, but you aren't as large as the size of that shirt." _

_"Sure…" She placed her hands on her hips, but her face worn a smirk. "Well, don't forget about Sunday." _

"Sunday," His mind kept telling him. "Maybe, it's her birthday. She was born in June, so maybe that's the day. Wait, it's not until the end….I think. Or was it July? August maybe? Hmm…. It's Sunday so maybe there is something going on at a church? A Christening or Baptism: infant or an Evangelic one? No, no one I know is that religious. Next year I am graduating with my final degree so maybe next year, when it's a Monday, It's my graduation? No, I'm sure it was this Sunday. Anniversary? No, that was like a week ago. It must be her birthday."

"Fayt," she moaned in her sleep, as her body shuffled. A few seconds later her eyes opened, and they gazed into each other's.

"I made you supper."

"Did you get him a present for tomorrow?" She asked. His eyes shot open and his lips curved upward, almost as if a light bulb went off in his head.

"uh…Yes."

"You should see what I got him." She perked up, bending her arm to enable her to half-sit. "It's in the bag beside the closet."

He dashed towards the bag, almost as if he were a lion pouncing on his prey. Snatching the bag, he ripped it open and peered inside. A tie was inside the colour of the night sky. He picked it up to examine it; the words, "greatest dad," were stitched on.

"I made it. You like?"

"His birthday." He spoke out loud.

"Hum?"

"Oh," he turned around to face her, "It's wonderful. I need to get something…. I'll be back."

00000

His neck tickled as lips touched his skin. The sensation lingered a moment after each kiss, causing him to smile. He opened his eyes slowly, as he shifted his hands from under the sheets out. Sophia sat beside him on top of the bed, leaned over towards him.

"Good mourning," she whispered, while placing her lips on his. "I made you breakfast in bed, and I have two presents for you. Well, three since you've been a good boy this week."

"Presents?" he repeated. Her arms reached over him, and grabbed a gift bag from the night table. "Wait," he thought. "Shouldn't she be giving presents to her father? Unless, we both have the same birthday! Today is my birthday?" His eyebrows quickly crossed in confusion. "Three presents? One is starring at me, one I know, but the other one? Is it the breakfast? She always makes me breakfast."

He sat himself up and leaned his back against the headboard. Lifting the bag open, he pulled out a piece of fabric from the tissue paper. A tie was inside, a forest green colour, almost similar to the one she made for her father. Sophia dropped her body beside him with her back to the blankets.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, placing the tie back into the bag, to give his full attention on her.

"I'm fine."

"What did the doctor really say? This isn't just a bug."

"You're right." She giggled. "You kicked me in the stomach?"

"I did _what_?" He screamed out, as his jaw was about to hit the floor. "I don't remember…I I'm sorry. When did this happen?"

"Six weeks ago." She held unto her smile.

"Did I by accident when I was sleeping? I'm terribly sorry.'

"No, it was before we were sleeping."

His face scrunched up, as he just sat there. His body froze while his mind was like a blank canvas. She aided him by saying: "You put something in my stomach."

"Oh," His mouth was wide open, while her smile widened.

"I'm sorry! I was trying to be romantic by making you lunch for our anniversary, but I guess that made you sick. I'm sorry; did I make you even sicker yesterday?"

"No," her smile was starting to fade. "A seed is in my stomach and it's growing."

"Come on, Sophia. I was eight years old when I told you that lie. You're a nurse you know that watermelon seeds don't grow in people's stomachs."

"No, silly." She laughed, and then placed a hand on the back of his neck to pull him a little closer to her. "Six weeks ago we made something special. Or should I say… someone."

"Someone?" His eyebrows were crossed for a moment, but rose up his forehead after he finally clued in. "You're…. You're…pregnant?"

"Happy Father's Day."

-------------------------

AN: I was going to make this Claude and Rena, (Second Story) but Fayt is ten times the moron! I hope you like because there isn't enough stories of the two on this website. Read my other stories! This is my first fluffy oneshot (I usually write crack fics) so I hope it went well.


End file.
